XANA's Daughter
by Time Materia
Summary: The famous Utau is in town to enroll in the Lyoko warriors school. Will she be a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

X.A.N.A's Daughter

Summary: The famous Utau is in town to enroll in the Lyoko warriors school. Will she be a friend or foe?

AN/ Oh gawd I have started a new story. Yes I actually have a story line for this so this should go pretty smoothly.

Without further adieu let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>Story Start:<p>

This one girl by the name of Utau let her heels touch the ground and she fixed her shades, She gave off a aura of superiority but that wasn't the case. She may have been the Pop Star Utau, but she was a kind person deep down. The sun was too bright for her eyes hence the shades.

She stood up to her full height of 5'5", feeling the wind shift around her. She shifted her eyes as the chauffeur shut the door behind her.

"Welcome to Cadic Academy." He spoke kindly. She smiled and flicked her blonde hair out her face. She looked at her manager and she smirked.

"Well, I know my little pop star will be well taken care of." She nodded at the younger girl. The pop star nodded as she looked up her with a smile.

"Of course we are so happy to have her here." The principle spoke kindly. The Manager got back into the limo and rolled the window down.

"Utau behave and don't cause any trouble. And _do_ be careful." She whispered the last part. She nodded at her manager as she rolled up the window and the wind blew here hair in the direction they drove off too.

"Well let's get you inside." The principle spoke. She nodded and followed him as he led her into the Academy.

* * *

><p>He walked her to her first class and she smiled as she pushed open the door. The gym teacher stopped and looked over.<p>

"Is this her?" He asked the principle. He nodded and the principle left her in the class. He told her that he stuff was being delivered to her room so she could unpack later. She gave him a swift nod with that being said.

"Everyone stop what you're doing! We have a new student!" He called out. She sighed as she stepped out from behind him. She wasn't shy but it was odd that they were looking at her like she was an alien. Maybe it was her knee length blonde hair and green eyes. She didn't look like them. She was different.

"This is Utau." He spoke. She stepped out and slid her shades off her face, showing off her green eyes. She smiled and bowed.

"_The_ Utau?" An annoying voice called out. She turned to see a girl wearing short that were far too short.

"The very same." She spoke softly. The girl ran up to her with hearts in her eyes. The pop star was immediately disgusted. She didn't like overly fangirlish people.

"Can I-?" She started.

"No. You're annoying." She monotonously said. The girl was disheartened and vowed revenge. The Asian girl raised an eyebrow and whispered to a kid with spiky hair who then whispered into the ear of a kid with brown hair who then spoke to the blonde.

"Hey Jim! Can she be with us?" The spiky haired blonde spoke. The gym teacher who was now known as Jim nodded.

"Go on Utau." He spoke in his coach voice. She nodded and walked over to the group. She placed her hands under her butt to smooth her skirt while she sat. She then tugged down her sailor suit sleeves.

"You're Yumi right?" She asked softly, not glancing at the Asian girl.

"That's right, how did you?"

"I hear a lot." She spoke cryptically.

"You're odd, your dog is not allowed on campus right?" She spoke, this was different information too. She was getting it from somewhere.

"Ulrich, the schools heartthrob and Jeremy the genius." This was very good information. She was very perceptive.

She felt her heart pulsate and she knew it was happening. He was here again. The Gym's lights went out and narrowed her eyes. She picked out her hair pin and it pulled her body into it. She smirked when she was right outside the factory.

"Damn him, up to his tricks!" She called out. She broke into a run even in her heels; she was a pretty skilled runner to begin with anyway. She jumped on the rope and swung to the other side and landed in front of the elevator.

"Need to get to the computer." She whispered. She ran into the elevator and let it take her down to the 4th floor. She let it open and ran to the computer. She smirked and typed in some difficult code. One that even Jeremy couldn't do. She pressed enter and ran to the elevator letting it take her to the 5th floor. It opened and she heard a disturbance above. They were coming as well. She stepped into the scanner and spoke.

"Scanner: Utau." The scanner lifted her and scanned her digital structure.

"Virtualization." She spoke. The wind in the scanner rushed and shot up her body making her ponytails fly up.

They materialized and hit the icy caps of Lyoko.

"Well never thought I'd be back," She spoke. She was dressed in thigh high black boots that had a rim of purple on the top. Black shorts with a purple belt and a midriff kimono top, which was also purple. The sleeve tips were black and she bore a red X.A.N.A sign on her back. She had a red and black bow on the back of her head. Her hair was burgundy and she possessed the ears and tail of an arctic fox.

She held out her hand and a map appears. She looks at where the Red tower is and takes off in a dash. She looked over and decided to take a jump onto the ice bridge. She smiled and started running. But she was stopped by a Krab.

Her eyes glazed over and the mechanics of the Krab was analyzed.

_Krabs resemble large mechanical crabs with four long slender scythe-like legs used for climbing and crawling along very steep slopes. Krabs' weak spots are the _Eyes of XANA _on the back of their heads. Their first laser is a base triple laser that is difficult to aim. Their second weapon is the same laser fired beneath it, and their third weapon is a bright blue beam of electricity also fired beneath it. This beam is believed to cause instant devirtualization when it strikes a foe. However, no one has ever been hit by the beam. They also have the ability to fire standard lasers from the lower set of lenses in a rapid battery, each dealing only 10 lp of damage. Krabs can also use their long scythe-like legs as their third weapon which can cause instant devirtualization. This has never happened on Lyoko either Krabs usually _travel _and co-operate in groups of two to three, but are able to defend themselves alone. Because they are frequently used by XANA, Krabs are often defeated fairly easily by the _Lyoko Warriors_._

"Investigation complete." She held out her hand and her scythe appeared. It was 2 bladed and it reminded her of Hidan's scythe. The monster took a step back and she was taken back.

It hesitated.

Why?

* * *

><p>Thats it for now.<p>

Thank you DaniZaraki! She is my awesome beta reader!


	2. Chapter 2

X.A.N.A's Daughter

Chapter 2

Summary: The famous Utau is in town to enroll in the Lyoko warriors school. Will she be a friend or foe?

AN/ I have a wonderful Beta and you people should go read her ish!

Without further adieu let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>Chapter Start:<p>

Since they hesitated, this was her chance. She wasn't gonna waste any time. She was going to end them and then move on. She started in a sprint, clenching her scythe in her hand. She jumped and sliced down, destroying the 1st Krab. She smirked and hmphed.

"Piece of cake." She heard it. The materialization process. Two more krabs appeared as well as a tarantula.

Her eyes glazed over and she was covered in a protective barrier.

Tarantula's

_Tarantulas resemble giant spiders with an Eye of XANA on its head and four jointed _legs_. With a higher-than-average 125 life points and the vulnerable Eye on the top of their heads, they are quite difficult to destroy and one alone can wipe out the whole team single-handedly._

_Tarantulas are equipped with laser cannons on the tips of their front legs that can shoot lasers causing 20 points of damage. Unlike other monsters, they do not need to charge their lasers before-hand. They can, however, charge their lasers for shots that cause 50 points of damage per hit. The Tarantula's twin laser cannon set-up allows it to fire from each _leg_ in succession, creating a near-continuous stream of laser-fire and allotting it a near 180 degree field of fire. However, it can only fight effectively while resting on its hind legs, limiting its movement in battle and effectively keeping it from escaping. It can run on its hind legs to take long distance shots, though it can only fire at a maximum four times before falling back onto all fours. Compared to other monsters, they can run fairly fast due to their long legs, but cannot balance well nor climb due to the cannons on the tips of their legs, limiting their movement to relatively flat surfaces._

_Unlike XANA's other monsters, Tarantulas are capable of communicating with each other. A pair with often have a short conversation in order to determine a course of action. They don't speak in any understandable _fashion_, of course, but rather through various grunts and roars._

_Tarantulas will travel alone or in groups of two to four. The Tarantula's strategy often involves guarding a target since their attack method prohibits them from moving while fighting. In the _case_ where they chase down a foe, they will run the foe into a corner, allowing them to fire continuously. In the instances where they guard a target they will simply remain in place, adjusting their position as necessary._

"Analysis Complete." She took a stance and her barrier disintegrated. She had little time before the others got there. She smirked and saw the tarantula's get on their knees and fire. She blocked the shots with a smirk. She then propelled herself into the air and sat on top of the large Krab. It flailed a great deal before she sliced through it. She flipped off as it was destroyed but was hit by a laser which knocked her scythe out of her hand. She stood up and cart-wheeled to her scythe dodging the blasts.

She landed next to it, quickly snatching it up and sprinting at them. They grunted, but it was too late. She had sliced through them. They made a final noise before they too, were disintegrated.

"Time to deactivate this tower." She ran at the Tower and stopped in front of it. She pushed her way through it and landed on the X.A.N.A platform. She stepped in the center and tilted her head back as she harmonized with the data. It lifted her to the 2nd platform and she stepped into the middle.

She placed her hand on the key pad.

It scanned her delicate hand.

"Welcome back to Lyoko, Utau." She smiled fondly at the voice.

"Glad to be back PC."

"Password?"

She typed in "Innocence." The data flew downwards and she sighed.

"Tower Deactivated." She turned around and jumped landing on the platform below her. She then walked out of the tower. The pink haired girl was about to run to the tower when they saw it turn from red to blue.

"Did you?" The geisha asked.

"Don't be so slow next time or X.A.N.A will kill us all." She spoke softly. Yumi placed her fans back into her Obi and Odd lowered his arm.

"X.A.N.A's attack must not have been urgent if all of you are here." She spoke nodding to herself. It was true, most of the time all of them didn't come at once.

"Who are you?" Odd asked. She closed her eyes and dematerialized herself. Instead of pixels there were flower petals.

"Well, she was the epitome of attractive. I mean like damn." Odd remarked.

* * *

><p>That's it for now.<p>

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

X.A.N.A's Daughter

Chapter 3

Summary: The famous Utau is in town to enroll in the Lyoko warriors school. Will she be a friend or foe?

AN/ I have a wonderful Beta and you people should go read her ish!

Without further adieu let's get this show on the road.

Chapter Start:

When she rematerialized she took off from the factory they would never know how she got to Lyoko and they were clueless about who she was.

"No wonder, X.A.N.A usually catches them off guard. They're too trusting." She spoke to herself while she was running. She jumped from the ledge of the bridge and landed on the bottom stair that led back to Kadic academy. She looked over and saw Jim was patrolling.

"Hmm, looks like I'll have to ninja my way in." She whispered. She smirked and jumped onto the tree above her making sure to make as little noise as possible. He turned around and grumbled to himself. She jumped to the tree next to her room. She climbed the ledge and pulled herself into her room.

"All that training and fighting on Lyoko does things for ya." She laughed wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Indeed." A voice spoke. She looked back and a black mist appeared. She didn't flinch. Instead she smirked instead and sat on her bed.

"X.A.N.A." She nodded.

"Why did you help them?" The mist growled. She smirked and crossed her legs flipping her hair back.

"Why not?"

"They are my enemies."

"Doesn't make them mine."

"You will obey me."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll destroy that body of yours."

Her eyes widened at the threat but she didn't back down. She would end him for this. She bit her lip and held out her hand a smaller version of her scythe on Lyoko appeared; this one only had one blade though.

"You think you will be able to defeat me? With that?" He taunted. She smirked and pointed the scythe at him.

"Don't make me laugh, Child."

"In order to laugh X.A.N.A must imply that you have these accursed human emotions." She smirked, and then her eyes glazed over processing the life form.

**X.A.N.A**

**_X.A.N.A_**__ is a malevolent, sentient artificial intelligence that seems to only exist to take over the world. It has the ability to launch attacks, like controlling and manipulating lightning and electricity and possessing people, but can only do this by activating Towers in Lyoko. X.A.N.A., being just a multi-agent program, albeit an abnormally strong and powerful and dangerous one, does not really have much of a personality. Nevertheless, it often seems that it has specific attributes.__

__For starters, it is incredibly intelligent, possibly to an abnormal extreme, and knows almost everything scientific about Earth. It utilizes cunning and stealth in its schemes, often hiding them until the last moment, unlike many other fictional villains, who arrogantly boast about their grand plans.__

__It seems to be skilled at strategy, to a point, where it attacks right as all the warriors are together, or when he manipulates their emotions to have them act in his favor.__

__It also has a moderate understanding of human emotions, though only until a certain level; it cannot grasp complex emotions like love and compassion, but can easily understand ones such as anger, envy, and fear. It seems to have a particular "hatred" against Jeremie as well. More than the other Lyoko Warriors.__

"Investigation Complete." She whispered. She twirled her scythe and smirked.

"We can end this right now." She pointed it at him and charged in the fairly small room. She felt him shift and he vanished into thin air before reappearing behind her. She turned and swung her scythe through his body. She smirked as he started to disintegrate. She felt the door creak and she back flipped onto her bed releasing her scythe watching as X.A.N.A vanished into the air vent.

"Hey we heard some slicing, Everything alright in here?" A voice spoke. She looked up and nodded.

"Thanks for checking on me, Odd, William, Ulrich." She smiled. She looked at them and gave a wink.

_"You guys are sweethearts."_

William and Ulrich stuttered, Odd slicked his hair back and smirked at her. He walked over to her bed and grinned cockily.

"Thanks babe. Goodnight." He smirked. She winked at his back and he walked out taking the stuttering boys with him.

"Odd? What an interesting guy, but William is cute too." She had heard when Yumi was talking to pink haired girl about him. The pink haired one was familiar, like she had met her before.

"Of course." She clenched her fist.

"I am so stupid. It's her." She growled.

"Aelita"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

These will be out weekly. Since I'm typing them so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

X.A.N.A's Daughter

Chapter 4

Summary: The famous Utau is in town to enroll in the Lyoko warriors school. Will she be a friend or foe?

AN/ I have a wonderful Beta and you people should go read her ish!

Without further adieu let's get this show on the road.

Chapter Start:

"Transfer: Utau" She stepped into her barrier.

"Scanner: Utau" She turned around and let it scan her structure.

"Virtualization."

She was in the forest this time. She hopped on the board she materialized for herself. It shot off and she smiled as she felt the breeze. She made her way to the tower but the Lyoko warriors were in front of her. She smirked and jumped off her board. She tucked herself into her body and spun slicing the Krab in half. She saw the Geisha about to be hit. But she jumped and took the brunt of the attack for her. She held her arm and shook it off.

The monster backed up a bit. She cart wheeled and jumped tucking into her body and landing on the Krab stabbing it. She jumped off before she was Devirtualized.

**"Yumi." **

Time seemed to stop and she opened her eyes. They were glazed over with information.

__Yumi was the first one to be lost at sea in her NavSkid. Yumi seems to get devirtulized the most times.__

__On Lyoko, Yumi is virtualized in geisha form. Equipped with formidable metallic fans with defensive properties (acting as shields) and also as offensive missiles, she proves to be be a considerable adversary against the monsters of XANA. Along with her sharp fans used like ninja stars, she also has telekinetic powers for making life difficult for the henchmen of the computer is undoubtedly the most mature and the most thoughtful of the group. Naturally warranting respect, her opinion is always taken into account. She always acts within the group as defending others: it is she who makes important decisions on the group's direction, and it is to her that they come for advice.__

"Analysis Complete." She spoke. She turned away from them and saw Odd bring Aelita on his hover board. The pink haired princess jumped down and smiled at Yumi before looking at the girl next to her.

"It's you." Odd spoke wistfully. She blushed. Why was she feeling like this, he was making her blush with that stare.

"That's right." She blushed softly. Her tail swished softly and she smiled.

"So will you tell me your name this time?" He asked smirking.

"Maybe if you tell me yours." She smirked back.

"It's Odd De laRobia"

"Innocence Ai." She smiled. He pulled her a little closer.

"So you innocent with those fighting skills? I find that hard to believe." He commented. She smiled and stepped back.

"I've had training." She shrugged.

"Hold on." She smiled. She turned from him and sheathed her scythe. She ran for the Tower and walked in. She pushed her way through it and landed on the X.A.N.A platform. She stepped in the center and tilted her head back as she harmonized with the data. It lifted her to the 2nd platform and she stepped into the middle.

She placed her hand on the key pad.

It scanned her delicate hand.

"Welcome back to Lyoko, Innocence. Seems your making some friends..." She smiled fondly at the voice.

"Glad to be back PC and maybe..."

"Password?"

She typed in "Innocence." The data flew downwards and she sighed.

"Tower Deactivated." She turned around and jumped landing on the platform below her. She then walked out of the tower and ran right into Odd.

"Whoops sorry." She stepped away and was hit by a tarantula. It hit her heart. She flew backwards and into the tower. She laid on the platform. She sighed as her tail wrapped around her in comfort. She was tired and pain was coursing through her body.

"It hurts." Her body was dematerializing from the feet up. When she was almost gone, Odd had run into the tower. He grabbed for her hand and he barely missed it.

Jeremy then brought back Aelita first and she stepped out the scanner. She waited for the others by sitting in the middle. She then saw Yumi and Odd come back.

"Welcome Back Odd, Yumi." She smiled. The final chamber opened slowly, It was Utau  
>.<p>

"Utau...Was the girl on Lyoko?" Yumi questioned. Odd then ran to her pulling her unconscious form out of the tower.

"I'll take her back to her room." Aelita bit her lip, She knew who Utau really was, and she didn't like it.

"Aelita?"

"Let's go Yumi. We can pick up Jeremy and go home." She smiled. Yumi nodded, and maybe she could swing by Ulrich's to see him.

* * *

><p>Odd laid Utau on her bed in her dorm. She was dressed in a gothic Lolita dress and thigh high socks with black pumps. Her hair was down with one pony tail to the side. Her bangs were swept to the side.<p>

She opened her eyes and data was flying across them. She smirked at Odd.

"Good morning."

"Morni-" he started before the door was opened.

"Odd step away from X.A.N.A's spawn," Aelita cried out. Utau's eyes widened.

Her secret was out.

Damn that Aelita.

* * *

><p>That's 3 chapters in one day.<p>

Bossin.


	5. Chapter 5

X.A.N.A's Daughter

Chapter 5

Summary: The famous Utau is in town to enroll in the Lyoko warriors school. Will she be a friend or foe?

AN/ I have a wonderful Beta and you people should go read her ish!

Without further adieu let's get this show on the road.

Chapter Start:

Damn you Aelita, just when I was becoming happy.

"You don't have a place here. Trying to get in our group so you can kill us off for your father?" Aelita sneered. She didn't like this. Utau narrowed her eyes as Odd took a step forward.

"Aelita, know your place." She growled. She looked up at Odd and looked away she turned away from him and stood from her bed, her arm was still injured.

"What can you do to me here? Nothing." The door was pushed open and Jeremy along with Yumi and Ulrich walked in.

"Unlike you, I don't need Lyoko for my Powers." As proof she held up her hand and a white orb was glowing.

"Energy Sphere." She smirked.

"Don't do it!" Jeremy yelled.

She felt the energy ball dissipate. And she growled. This was always how it was; Aelita was praised for everything saved for everything. Defended by everyone, loved by everyone.

"You guys shouldn't fight." Yumi spoke.

Odd made a grab for her hand but she ran out of the room. Aelita was pretty smug and steamed at the same time. Smug because had the others but steamed that the girl could use her powers here. Which made her feel powerless.

Jeremy watched them. He couldn't help but wonder besides the fact that she was X.A.N.A's spawn they don't like each other. She could easily be an AI program. His laptop beeps and the windows shatter.

"X.A.N.A has activated a tower." Ulrich looked at Yumi and grabbed her hand pulled her into his chest, shielding her away from the glass. Jeremy pushed Aelita behind him and Odd crossed his arms over his face.

"Go. I'll handle it here." He spoke.

The other nodded and ran to the factory. Ulrich pulled up the sewage cap and Jeremy and Aelita jumped down. Ulrich placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder and smirked. He pulled her down for a small kiss.

"It'll be alright." He assured her. She smiled wistfully and nodded.

"I know." She jumped and he climbed down and pulled the sewage cap over.

* * *

><p>Innocence was running in the Desert she had to get to the tower or Odd would die. She kept her speed and was jumping from rock to rock. She needed to get there; it was imperative that she save Odd's life. She looked back and saw the Lyoko warriors on their respective Vehicles. She saw Yumi's hoverwing and glowered, that thing didn't suit her personality and it bothered her.<p>

"Dammit cant they at least take out the monsters before trying to get to the Tower?" She growled. She jumped and lifted her hands, they glowed with a dark purple and she smirked. She yelled and threw it at the monsters. The 2 Krabs disintegrated but the Tarantulas were on their last legs. She smirked. And jumped in front of them and waited for them to brandish their weapons.

"The **Scyphozoa!**" Jeremy called to them.

It had grabbed Aelita and was stealing her memory. Everyone was stunned and then Innocence jumped into action. Yumi threw her fan at it and it sliced a tentacle, not enough for it to stop. Innocence jumped and called her scythe and sliced it down the middle.

Everyone looked at her weird even Jeremy at his screen scratched his head. The Scyphozoa floated away as it retreated.

Aelita fell to the ground and Innocence deflected the last tarantula's blast before she snatched yumi's fan out the air and threw it. She effectively hit with a smirk. It stumbled and blew up.

Aelita laid on the ground and Innocence growled.

"This is why X.A.N.A gets the upper hand. She takes too long. Right now Odd could be dying." She growled. She jumped and shot off towards the tower. She tried to push her way through but it rejected her.

She looked at her hands and touched the tower.

"But why?" She asked herself. She looked down and saw that Aelita had pushed her way into the tower. The tower took forever to turn from red to blue.

"Probably that back flip she was doing." She spoke. She turned around and walked away from the tower. Her life was over there was no need for her any longer. She bit her lip.

"I can't do anything." She let out a whistle as she walked over the edge of the ground, directly above the digital sea. She stepped off the edge and she heard the call of Ulrich and Yumi.

A large red bird flew up and she was on his back with a smirk. She looked back and bit her lip. She rode off in anger, dematerializing herself and her Phoenix. She landed in the scanners and they opened. She smirked and let the doors open. On her hip was an egg one with a red and black tint on it.

She made her way into the elevator and up to Jeremy.

"Jeremy is Odd...Is he..." She asked pointing to the unconscious body on the floor.

"Is he gonna make it?" She spoke walking over kneeling next to his body. She picked up his head and bit her lip.

"He will." She smiled at Jeremy's words and slowly placed her lips on Odd's. He blinked and they fluttered opened. His eyes widened and she smirked breaking the kiss.

"You're making a full recovery." She grinned.

"Yeah." He said with a blush on his cheeks.

"I have to go." She spoke as her heart pulsated. She needed to get away from the computer; it was calling her back to Lyoko. She bit her lip and kissed odd's cheek.

"I'll see you later." She spoke before running into the elevator making sure it took her upwards. She sighed and held her chest. She needed to get away. She jumped out when the elevator opened and took off for the rope. She swung forward and when she caught enough momentum she back flipped onto the high ledge. She balanced and took off running back to the dorm. She opened the door to the girls Dormitory and walked inside.

"Hey! Utau!" A voice called out. She turned around and smiled.

"Good Evening Jim. May I help you?" She asked softly.

"Yes, the Principle told me to ask you if you would like to give a concert to the students tomorrow?" He asked kindly.

"I don't see why not." She shrugged.

"Ya know I used to be a singer back in the day,"

"You were a singer?"

"It was.. I'd rather not talk about it." She laughed and walked away from him with a smirk on her face. She could draw her powers back while she was here.

"Ezio are you here?" She asked softly as she walked into her room. She needed to speak with her guardian. The little egg on her dresser rattled and it opened with a crack.

"Ezio." She smiled opening her arms to him. The little human character flew to her and sat on her palm.

"Welcome back Innocence." She smiled and patted his head.

"It's awesome to be back." She sat on her bed with a sigh and turned over.

"Don't worry innocence. Everything will be alright." She hugged her pillow as Ezio sat on the bed next to her.

"I sure hope I'm making the right choice." She then closed her eyes and slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 5<p>

Ah well I put chapter 5 and 6 together. Chapter 5 was too short. So I combined them.


End file.
